my Lovely Baozi
by geelovekorea
Summary: Xiumin yang merasa tidak pantas merasa dalam grup, Chen yang selalu setia memberinya semangat. Apakah Xiumin akhirnya tetap menyerah juga atau Chen yang berhasil membujuk Xiumin. Main ChenMin, other member EXO-M, Zhouri. bad summary. YAOI. BL. DLDR. typo(s). gaje. abal. mind to review.


My Lovely Baozi

.

Main Cast :

ChenMin (Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kim Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M)

Genre : failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Seperti yang kita tahu, kalau semua orang yang berada dibawah agency SM menjalani proses trainee terlebih dahulu. Masing-masing waktu yang dijalani selama proses menjadi trainee berbeda-beda setiap orangnya. Ada yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun dan ada juga yang begitu orang itu join langsung bisa debut di tahun yang sama.

Memang benar kata pepatah, kalau orang pintar akan kalah dengan orang yang beruntung. Karena hanya orang yang cerdas dalam bidang seni yang bisa masuk ke dalam agency terbesar di Korea Selatan ini, namun masuknya kedalam agency tidak menjadi jaminan kalau mereka akan langsung didebutkan menjadi artis pendatang baru di tahun yang sama. Karena dengan adanya perintah Tuhan yang memberikan keberuntungan pada umatnya.

Dan didalam agency memang tidak hanya faktor keberuntungan saja yang bisa di andalkan. Kemampuan masing-masing personal memang dibutuhkan disana. Kemampuan yang bisa membuat mereka nampak berbeda, kemampuan yang membuat mereka layak 'jual'.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dialami oleh salah satu trainee yang berasal dari Korea, yang bernama Kim Minseok, atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin. Namja kelahiran Korea Selatan tanggal 26 maret 1990 ini mulai bergabung menjadi anggota trainee SM di tahun 2008 namun baru debut di tahun 2011 bersama dengan grup barunya yang bernama EXO-M. Awalnya dia akan bergabung dengan EXO-K tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya dia bergabung dengan EXO-M dimana semua membernya berasal dari China, kecuali dirinya dan Chen.

Entah karena kepribadian mereka yang cocok atau karena merasa satu nasib, membuat Xiumin dan Chen jadi dekat satu sama lain. Meski tidak dipungkiri Xiumin juga dekat dengan member lainnya seperti Luhan dan Tao, namun ada sesuatu yang spesial antara Xiumin dan Chen yang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau rekan kerja.

Awal kedekatan mereka karena diantara member EXO-M lainnya, yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar hanyalah dengan Chen. Xiumin mengakui kalau diawal dia bergabung dengan EXO-M mengalami kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi dengan member lainnya, hal itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergaul dengan yang lainnya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa diajak berbicara dengan lancar hanyalah dengan Chen, yang sama-sama berasal dari Korea. Dia mengeluhkan semua kesedihannya pada Chen, walau terkadang Chen juga tidak memberikan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungil Xiumin. Namun Xiumin tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena yang dibutuhkannya adalah tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Xiumin. Chen sendiri juga senang bisa membuat namja tersayangnya merasa nyaman jika bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

Awal mula Xiumin bisa masuk di SM karena dia mendapatkan tempat kedua di SM casting tahun 2008, itu artinya kemampuan Xiumin tidak usah diragukan lagi. Baik itu dalam segi olah vokal ataupun olah tubuh. Tapi karena keterbatasannya dalam pelafalan kata-kata dalam bahasa China membuatnya ruang geraknya terbatas.

Namun hal ini tidak membuatnya kecil hati karena selalu ada Chen yang berada disisinya dan dengan sabar mengajari Xiumin mahir berbahasa China. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi member EXO-M Dae-ie?"

"Kenapa kau berucap seperti itu baby? Tidak ada yang tidak pantas menjadi member EXO-M. Bukankah kita semua tahu kalau kita itu satu? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak mahir berbahasa China sepertimu. Aku tertinggal jauh darimu. Seandainya saja aku bergabung dengan EXO-K mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan seperti ini dan pastinya aku tidak akan merepotkan member lain karena keterbatasanku dalam berkomunikasi dengan mereka."

Xiumin kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Chen. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat tidak berguna di dalam grup. Dia tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk membernya. Chen yang mengerti kondisi hati Xiumin yang tidak baik hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Xiumin dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan disana.

"Gwenchana baby. Kami semua tidak pernah merasa direpotkan atau diberatkan olehmu kok. Aku yakin member lain juga akan merasa sedih kalau tahu kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kau itu keluarga kami jadi tidak ada yang direpotkan dan tidak ada yang merepotkan. Berhenti berpikiran buruk."

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk grup." Xiumin mulai terisak dalam dekapan Chen. Hatinya kembali mulai sesak. Selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya dan ini membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sssh, uljima baby. Kata siapa kau tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Kau sudah menjadi sosok yang paling baik untuk kami jadi jangan pernah menyesal ne." Bujuk Chen sambil terus mengusap lembut punggung Xiumin dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin.

"Kau sangat tau bukan kalau menangis tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah. Daripada kau membuang tenagamu untuk menangis tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kau berlatih untuk melafalkan bahasa China. Kau mau belajar denganku atau dengan Luhan gege, baby?"

Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chen dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan di dada Chen. Chen yang merasakannya pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak Xiumin karena pada akhirnya disaat grup EXO-M debut, posisi main vokal dan lead vokal harus rela diberikan pada Luhan yang memang asli dari China dan Chen yang lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri meski dia berasal dari Korea.

Chen yang begitu mengasihi Xiumin pun terus memberikan support dan semangat untuk kekasihnya yang sempat ngedrop saat mengetahui kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi utama di EXO-M. Tidak hanya Chen, Luhan, Lay, Tao dan Kris juga memberikan semangat untuk Xiumin. Chen membesarkan hati Xiumin yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa belajar bahasa China dengan cepat padahal Chen dan Luhan yang selalu memberikan waktu mereka untuk mengajarkan Xiumin secara perlahan.

Chen pun menyarankan untuk bisa belajar dari Kris yang juga dalam proses belajar bahasa China karena dia asli Kanada. Seringnya dia berkomunikasi dengan pandanya aka Tao membuatnya cepat lancar berbahasa China, terlebih dia memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai tuijjang jadi semakin mengharuskan dia untuk bisa cepat mempelajarinya. Terlebih sepertinya bagian rap akan diberikan pada Kris, karena suara beratnya yang seksi yang meyakinkan pihak SM untuk menjadikannya Rapper. Karena hal itu, Chen menyarankan Xiuminnya untuk belajar dengan Kris pun menyanggupi saran Chen, terlebih Tao sangat bersemangat membantu Xiumin yang sudah dianggap 'umma' olehnya.

Xiumin yang selalu merasa rendah diri dan tak punya kemampuan itulah yang membuatnya terhambat dalam mempelajari bahasa China dengan lancar. Dia merasa kurang yakin dan tidak percaya diri saat mengungkapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa China, meskipun sudah diyakinkan oleh semua member. Terutama Chen.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan lagi-lagi belum berpihak pada Xiumin. Meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk berlatih dengan Kris setiap harinya didampingi Chen, kekasihnya dan Luhan, sahabat dekatnya, tetap saja tidak bisa membuat Xiumin berbesar hati. Karena pada akhirnya posisi main rapper dan lead rapper harus rela diberikan pada Kris, sang leader dan Tao, sang magnae. Bukan berarti member lain tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Xiumin hanya saja pembentukan ini ditentukan oleh agency.

Keputusan ini tentu saja semakin membuat Xiumin semakin terpuruk. Bahkan sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengundurkan diri dari EXO-M. Tentu saja hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chen.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ingin keluar baby? Bukankah kau sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa ikut audisy, eum? Apa kau lupa usahamu itu, baby?"

"Ani. Tentu saja aku sangat ingat bagaimana perjuanganku waktu itu. Aku sampai harus berlatih setiap hari sampai hampir melupakan ujian sekolah. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk bisa mengikuti audisi SM."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mengundurkan diri begitu saja baby?"

"Aku bukannya keluar dari SM, chagy tapi hanya keluar dari EXO-M."

"Jeongmal andweyo. Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk keluar dari EXO-M. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran untuk keluar dari EXO-M, baby?"

"Aku merasa tak pantas masuk sini chagy. Kalian sangatlah berbakat sedangkan aku, sampai sekarang masih saja belum bisa berbahasa China dengan lancar. Aku hanya bisa mengobrol lancar denganmu saja. Aku hanya bisa menjadi beban di EXO-M chagi."

"Ani. Kata siapa kau jadi beban? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau tidak ada yang menganggapmu beban? Jadi hilangkan perasaan itu baby. Kau itu keluarga kami, keluarga EXO. Jangan pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata keluar dari EXO karena aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya."

"Tapi chagi, apa yang bisa aku berikan pada grup? Meskipun aku juara di audisi SM tapi suara aku tidak bisa dinikmati dengan baik karena keterbatasan aku dalam pelafalan bahasa China. Karena itu SM tidak menjadikan aku sebagai vokal ataupun rapper di grup. Lalu untuk apa aku di grup? Hanya bisa menyusahkan saja."

Xiumin mulai menitikan air mata saat mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tanda emosi mulai mengusainya. Merasa sangat kesal tapi tak tau pada siapa dan tak tau bagaimana melampiaskan kekesalannya itu.

Chen yang melihat kekasihnya yang mulai kesulitan bernafas hanya bisa menariknya dalam rengkuhan dadanya. Mendekapnya hangat sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya lembut, memberikan ketenangan. "Ssh, gwenchana baby. Kalau kau mau marah, marahlah padaku. Lampiaskan padaku. Jangan kau simpan sendiri. Uljima ne. Sssh."

Chen sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Xiumin yang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan baik. Dia selalu berusaha memendamnya semua sendiri. Sebagai namjachingu yang baik, Chen hanya bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dan memberikan ketenangan untuk baby-nya.

Setelah dirasa Xiumin sudah lebih tenang, dilepas pelukannya pada Xiumin. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Xiumin dan ditatap lembut mata sipitnya. Terlihat aliran air mata di kedua pipi bulatnya. Perlahan, Chen mengusap air mata disana dengan ibu jarinya. Mengecup lembut kedua kelopak matanya. Xiumin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati semua perlakuan lembut yang selalu diberikan Chen padanya dikala sedang gelisah. Tersenyum lembut membalas namjachingunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu untuk menari saja? Daripada kau menangis lebih baik kau belajar bersama dengan Lay. Kau tahukan baby, kalau si kuda cula itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menari kecuali saat dia tertidur atau jika sedang Suho hyung. Kau habiskan waktu dengan menari saja. Lagipula ku dengar dengan menari itu bisa melepaskan penat. Otte?"

Tawar Chen pada Xiumin. Sejenak Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan polosnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakan ujung jarinya disana. Tanda kalau dia sedang berpikir. Tingkah menggemaskan namjanya tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Chen. Bibir plum yang tadi sempat mengerucut langsung disambar lembut oleh Chen yang menghasilkan rona merah dikedua pipi bulat Xiumin. Chen terkekeh melihatnya.

Mendengar suara tawa Chen semakin membuat Xiumin merona heboh, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Chen. Tangan mungilnya tak henti memukul pelan lengan Chen yang melingkar (lagi) dipinggang Xiumin. Tak lama, Chen merasakan sebuah anggukan kecil didadanya. Sepertinya itu jawaban dari tawaran Chen yang tadi.

Xiumin akan belajar menari pada Lay. Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Lagipula dia juga bertekat kuat untuk dianggap berguna oleh member lainnya meski member lain tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencoba. Jangan jadi namja cengeng. Xiumin bukan namja lemah. Xiumin memantapkannya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi dewi fortuma tidak berpijak pada pihak Xiumin. Karena pada akhirnya Xiumin tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai dancer. Penari dipegang Lay dan Tao. Lay dulu yang pernah menggantikan posisi Jonghyun qianbei mereka dari SHINee saat Shawol. Sehingga agency memberikan posisi penari pada Lay. Sedangkan sang magnae Tao memiliki kemampuan ber-wushu. Silat China yang sangat indah, yang gerakannya menyerupai gerakan tarian yang membuatnya diposisikan juga sebagai dancer di EXO-M.

.

.

.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Tangis Xiumin tak bisa lagi dibendung karena kekecewaannya yang meningkat. Tubuhnya bergetar manahan luapan emosi yang hanya bisa tersalurkan di uraian air matanya. Tangannya tak henti mengusap kedua pipi bakpaonya. Dan terlihat sebuah jemari yang tak kalah lentik dengan jemari Xiumin, tampak mengusap lembut punggung Xiumin.

Xiumin saat ini sedang bersama qianbeinya, Henry Lau Super Junior M. Dia yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat mengetahui formasi akhir yang dibentuk oleh manajemen dimana dia tidak ditempatkan sebagai vokal, rap ataupun dancer utama membuatnya sangat kecewa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Xiumin langsung meninggalkan tempat dimana dia dan member lainnya berada. Tanpa sengaja justru bertemu dengan qianbeinya, Henry gege. Henry yang melihat chujinya menangis tentu tak tega membiarkannya begitu saja. Dengan lembut, Henry membujuk Xiumin untuk ikut ke bersamanya. Dengan harapan Henry bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Henry mengajaknya berada di rooftop gedung agensi mereka. Tempat yang lapang dan sepi sangat cocok menurut Henry untuk bisa sedikit menenangkan diri, seperti dirinya kala sedang gelisah.

Henry yang sudah mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Xiumin, dari awal sampai kejadian yang terakhir hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Sembari terus mengusap punggung Xiumin agar sedikit mereda isak tangisnya. Sampai setelah beberapa saat, Xiumin sudah terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Sudah tidak menangis lagi meski masih sedikit terdengar isak tangisnya.

"Uljime ne. Tidak semua yang kau pikirkan itu benar adanya. Coba kau pikir, tidak mungkin agensi akan memilihmu kalau mereka tidak yakin akan kemampuanmu. Kalau mereka saja tidak ragu, kenapa kau sendiri malah meragukan kemampuanmu?" Bujuk Henry. Xiumin mengangguk kecil.

"Aku bukan lead vokal ataupun main vokal. Aku bukan lead rapper ataupun main rapper. Aku juga bukan lead dancer atau main dancer. Apalagi aku bukan juga sebagai visual grup. Lalu aku ini apa di grup? Aku ini bodoh. Aku hanya penghambat berkembangnya grup ini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Xiumin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan qianbeinya. Memikirkan apa yang diinginkannya. "Aku hanya ingin bisa seperti Jaejoong qianbei, member tertua yang memiliki suara yang bagus sehingga bisa menjadi lead vokal sekaligus main vokal. Atau seperti Leeeteuk qianbei, member tertua yang menjadikannya seorang leader yang dikagumi seluruh membernya. Atau seperti Onew qianbei, member tertua yang tidak hanya bisa menjadi leader tapi juga sebagai lead vokal. Sedangkan aku? Meskipun member tertua dalam grup tapi tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Apa benar yang kau katakan? Aku rasa tidak?"

Xiumin menatap wajah Henry bingung. Mengernyitkan alisnya dan memiringkan wajahnya. Membuat pose bertanya yang imut. Henry terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Xiumin. Tak tahan, Henry mencubit pipi Xiumin yang dijawab teriakan protes dari sang pemiliknya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ya, kenapa gege mencubit pipiku. Appo." Gerutu Xiumin sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit merah karena ulah jari lentik Henry. "Tapi apa maksud gege. Aku tak mengerti."

Henry tidak berucap sepatah kata, hanya mengangkat bahunya dan matanya melirik ke satu arah. Xiumin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti arah pandang Henry yang mengarah ke arah pintu rooftop tempat dimana mereka berada. Biasa saja.

Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang aneh dibalik pintu itu.

.

.

.

BRAK.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang tak bersalah itu lepas dari engselnya. Pintu itu jatuh begitu saja tapi yang jatuh tidak hanya pintu itu saja. Ada beberapa sosok manusia berada di atasnya, saling tumpang tindih.

"Uuh, gege. Shengbing (sakit)." Tao berada paling bawah, terlihat menahan sakit dan menahan tangis.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat menyingkir. Aku tak bisa menahan. Kalian terlalu berat." Kris yang tepat berada di atas Tao, membentak orang-orang yang ada di atasnya untuk segera menyingkir. "Duibuqi baby. Tahan sebentar ne. Gege-gegemu itu terlalu bodoh untuk cepat sadar. Wait a minute baby." Suara Kris melunak untuk menenangkan Tao yang mulai terisak karena menahan sakit.

"Tuijjang, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku jadi tidak bisa berdiri. Chen, cepat. Kasihan baby panda. Lay, bantu Chen berdiri. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa bergerak cepat." Luhan yang berada di atas Kris ikut kesal karena magnae kesayangan mereka terhimpit dibawah sedangkan dia berada di bawah Chen sehingga tidak bisa langsung berdiri. Chen yang memiliki respon tidak bisa dibilang cepatpun urung membuatnya kesal dan meminta bantuan Lay yang langsung berdiri saat pintu itu rubuh.

"Ah, ye. Chen, cepat berdiri. Jangan terbengong begitu saja. Chun."

Lay yang mendengar teriakan Luhan pun langsung menarik Chen yang sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Membantu Luhan berdiri. Membiarkan Kris bangun dengan sendirinya. Luhan dan Lay langsung menghambur untuk membantu Tao bangun. Begitu pula dengan Kris, menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Tao yang masih terduduk lemas karena merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Xiumin yang melihat itupun ikut menghampiri Tao dan memeriksa keadaan Tao. Bagaimanapun Tao magnae kesayangan mereka.

Zhoumi yang kebetulan ada di sana tertawa keras melihat semua tingkah chujinya. Ternyata semua member EXO mengejar Xiumin dan mengikuti Xiumin yang diajak Henry. Awalnya mereka ingin ikut membaur dengan Xiumin dan Henry dari awal tapi hal itu dicegah Zhoumi dengan alasan ingin membiarkan Xiumin merasa lega karena sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Mereka berlima berdiri saling bertumpuk, mengintip di celah pintu yang sangat kecil untuk melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi. Karena terlalu asyik ingin ikut mndengarkan apa yang sedang jadi percakapan Qianbei dan Chuji itu sampai lupa kalau mereka menimpakan semua berat badan mereka sepenuhnya pada pintu. Pintu yang tidak kuat menahan beban lima orang sekaligus langsung saja lepas dari engselnya. Sedangkan mereka yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada pintu pun terpaksa mengikuti arah jatuhnya pintu dan seperti itulah adanya.

Terdengar suara tawa Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka tertawa puas, sampai menitikan air mata. Tapi sepertinya yang tertawa tidak hanya Zhoumi dan Henry saja, terdengar suara tawa yang lembut. Tawa yang sudah lama tidak terdengar. Suara tawa yang hampir terlupakan. Suara tawa yang sangat dirindukan, terutama oleh Chen. Suara tawa Xiumin.

Chen memalingkan wajah pada Xiumin, menatap wajah cantik Xiumin yang tengah tertawa lebar. Yang lain pun tak luput melihat Xiumin yang masih sibuk tertawa. Pipi yang bulat itu merona merah dan membuat matanya semakin tak terlihat. Chen merindukan ekspresi itu. Chen melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namjanya. Mengusap lembut pipi bakpao kekasihnya saat sudah berada di dekat Xiumin. Xiumin yang menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya di depannya dan menatapnya lembut sontak menghentikan tawanya.

"Dae-ie.."

"Kata siapa kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kita baby? Kau selalu merasa rendah diri padahal kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau sudah seperti apa yang kau idolakan itu. Benar kan gege?"

"See. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kata siapa kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Kau tadi bilang ingin seperti Jaejoong gege, Leeteuk gege dan Onew. Mereka member tertua dan memiliki kemampuan sebagai vokal ataupun leader yang tidak kau dapatkan saat ini. Tapi kata siapa kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti dirinya. Buktinya kau bisa menjadi 'umma' mereka. Kulihat kau sangat perhatian dengan member-membermu. Aku dengar apa yang mereka ceritakan padaku tentangmu. Bukankah sosok idolamu adalah sosok 'umma' dalam grup. Kecuali Onew tentunya. 'Umma' SHINee tentu Diva Key. Menurutku menjadi sosok 'umma' itu bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Tidak semua orang bisa. Coba kau tanyakan pada membermu. Apa kau tidak pantas sebagai 'umma' mereka?" Henry menambahkan, diikuti anggukan kepala orang yang ada disana.

Xiumin menoleh kepada semua member, berusaha mencari jawaban pernyataan Qianbeinya. Berusaha mencari kejujuran dan itulah yang didapatkan Xiumin. Lambat laun hatinya mulai menghangat saat mengetahui bahwa sosoknya dianggap penting oleh member. Bahagia saat menyadari kalau semua member membutuhkannya.

"Lagipula bukankah semua hal yang telah kau jalani tempo hari berdampak positif untukmu. Itu semua menguntungkanmu. Iya bukan?" Sambung Zhoumi, membantu namjanya untuk meyakinkan chujinya.

"Maksud gege?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, apa saja yang kau pelajari selama ini sampai akhirnya keluar keputusan ini?"

Xiumin terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat seperti apa yang disarankan Zhoumi. "Berbahasa China dengan lancar, vokal, nge_-rap_, dance." Gumam Xiumin tak yakin. Namun jawaban Xiumin membuat Zhoumi melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kau benar. Coba kau perhatikan lagi, bukankah berarti kau sekarang jadi bisa mengusai semuanya. Kau tidak hanya mahir dalam vokal tapi juga dalam rap dan dance. Menurutku itu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh agensi darimu, kau bisa menguasai semuanya karena mereka yakin kau bisa."

Xiumin tertegun mendengar ucapan qianbeinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi kalau sekarang Xiumin tidak hanya ahli dalam berbahasa China tapi juga memiliki vokal yang bagus dan kemampuan rap juga dance yang luar biasa. Meski tidak bisa menjadikannya posisi utama tapi itu yang membuatnya bisa melakukan semuanya disaat bersamaan.

Xiumin merasa beban berat yang ada di hatinya terangkat begitu saja. Hatinya merasa sangat senang dan lega. Dia bersyukur karena memiliki kemampuan itu semua meski pada awalnya sempat tidak yakin. Dia juga sangat berterimakasih pada qianbeinya yang sudah repot-repot mau menyadarkannya. Xiumin juga merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki member yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Terutama Chen, namja yang tidak pernah lelah untuk selalu memberinya semangat dan menyediakan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah selama ini. Xiumin akan selalu mencintai namjanya, seperti Chen yang selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Annyeong, author sarap muncul lagi dengan fict abal super ancur milik author yang hampir berkarat di lappy. Sebetulnya fict ini sudah hampir selesai dari beberapa minggu lalu. Sudah 90% tapi mungkin karena kena bisikan ghoib eyang subur membuat author terlalu malas untuk melanjutkannya sampai hampir mengerak di lappy author.# . *wkwkwkwk.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

So author berterimakasih banget buat JungJaema ll YunHolic ll lee minji elf ll dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "cacar air". Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian, terutama dongsaengku yang selalu nagih untuk HunHan. Minahe, otaknya lagi buntu. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
